The Doctor Writes to Santa
by AliceShe
Summary: The doctor and his friends have written letters to Santa. And when I read Santa's reply to the doctor, one thing struck me as odd... And seriously, this is just for fun, it's not meant to be realistic btw
1. Chapter 1 (The 12th Doctor)

**Note: I used a write to Santa website to do this, so Santa's reply is completely his own.**

Gallifrey , Ireland

Dear Santa,

My name is the Doctor . I am a time lord and I am already 2100 years old. I lived on the great planet of Gallifrey . Of course, that's in um...Ireland but I'll bet you knew that!

Santa, some things I might like for Christmas this year are:

- A new design of sonic screwdriver;

- A new jacket with red lining ; and,

- A new companion.

Santa, I almost forgot to say... Nobody likes the tangerines...

Also: My best Christmas, I've had a lot of those, was maybe saving a whole forest of trees and travelling with them back through the time vortex. Or maybe meeting jackson lake. Or Donna Noble. The snowmen were really quite remarkable! But I'd have to say it was being with Rose.

Love, The Doctor

P.S. Shut up about my age, how old are you?

Dear Doctor,

Thank you for sending me your email all the way from gallifrey! I sure do love the Internet because now I never feel lonely all the way up at the North Pole. An email from you, Doctor, really makes my day!

Great bouncing bows and bells, Doctor! Are you pulling my leg?! You can't possibly be 2100 years old already! Why it seems like only yesterday that I was leaving presents for a certain little boy and here you are now!

Sorry the presents the last little while probably haven't been quite as exciting as they were when you were a little boy but, well, you know how these things go! Anyway, Santa's glad to see some of the 'older people' (not to mention anyone in particular!) still take the time to write. (And hopefully still leave out milk and cookies Christmas Eve too! *wink*)

Let's see what you put in your letter for Christmas wishes: 1. a new design of sonic screwdriver; 2. a new jacket with red lining and; 3. a new companion. What wonderful presents! I really wish the elves could make enough presents for everyone because I know they are always a little sad if they can't. I hope you won't be sad Doctor if I can't bring you everything you want because everyone here really wants you to have a very Merry Christmas!

Sleigh bells and snowflakes! It looks like I'm getting another letter from someone in Gallifrey ! Have you been telling your friends to email me too? Well, I guess I better go because I know I sent an elf to watch them! Take care Doctor and don't forget to come back and visit me soon. ( in the TARDIS no doubt)

Lots of Christmas Love,

Authors note: Wait what! That website form Lettered the doctors one...and wait...He's getting another letter from someone on Gallifrey... Does that mean that there's another time Lord? Has the Master/Mistress not really been incinerated?


	2. Chapter 2 (10 year old Clara)

Blackpool, Lancashire

Hi Santa, my name is Clara Oswold, and I'm 10 years old.

For christmas I would love to have:

A red dress

A new pencil (I lost my last one)

A new school bag (I lost that too)

And pretty please can you magically get me my mojo back, I think I might of lost that too. :-(

Also Santa:

I lost my granny. Do you think she's in heaven? I don't believe in destiny.. But if you are a clever man, remember me! Make sure to come down my chimney. I will remember to leave out a soufflé for you. I'll have to count my stars that this Christmas will be extra special.

Sunday school was fun today! We got taught by the nice teacher lady! She's nice.

Yesterday I got lost, I was really scared, but mummy found me, this christmas I hope you don't get lost trying to find my house, it's very scary being lost you know!

P.S. Are you really magic?

Lots of Love Clara Oswald xx

Dear Clara Oswold ,

The Missus and I were wondering if we were going to hear from you this year. I've received letters from just about everyone else in Blackpool .

Well, I'm getting ready for the big trip and Mrs. Claus has just finished knitting me a new scarf. I never know what to expect... Snow in Australia...sunburn in Finland...and a little bit of everything in Blackpool !

I'll ask the elves if they can pack the Red dress you requested. Since you've been a pretty good smart alec, of 10 years, I want to make sure that you are treated appropriately. And if you are really good from now until Christmas, I might even bring the New pencil you asked for! I'm sure you can get your mojo back! with all this christmas spirit and magic in the air! I hope I won't get lost locating your chimney, I hope you have one or I'll have to squeeze through a window, and that's always a lot of work, I sometimes need Rudolph to give me a shove.

Anyway, I better get going as I only have 31 hours of Christmas to work with, thanks to the different time zones and the rotation of the earth, and assuming I travel east to west this year. Besides, I need to clean up the mess that Rudolph has left! He's been drooling on the carpet for days thinking about all the cookies, carrots, egg nog and other goodies that the good boys and girls leave for us.

P.S. Good thing I love Soufflé

Lots of Christmas Love

Santa Claus


End file.
